Lies and Disguise
by 0-UnSuRe-0
Summary: I didn't want anyone to know. I was consumed with thinking I was a freak and would never find someone to love me, but then came Edward and I thought all my troubles were over. Unfortunately they were not. I was holding back one of my biggest secrets and I didn't know how he would take it. OC, Warning Futa
1. Prologue

Prologue

I didn't want anyone to know. I was consumed with thinking I was a freak and would never find someone to love me, but then came Edward and I thought all my troubles were over. Unfortunately they were not. I was holding back one of my biggest secrets and I didn't know how he would take it. No that's a lie I did know how he would take it he would call me a freak and leave me like so many others. That's why I moved in with Charlie. I finally let go of myself to tell someone I thought loved me, but all they did was scream and call me a freak. By the next morning the entire school knew, so I packed up and left telling Renee it was so she could travel with Phil. It was in the little town of forks that I found my salvation. That I found the ones I knew would accept me for me and not judge me, the only problem was they were both taken, and their brother was very much insistent in dating me. Seeing no other option, because his two sisters were taken I said yes. That was the biggest mistake of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

Set after Edward left in New Moon

**BELLA POV **

I cannot believe they are gone. What did I expect I am a freak and I don't deserve to have them in my life. Not even Edward my 'mate'. What a load of bullshit that is. I may be human, but I was not stupid. I knew from the moment I met Edward that we were not meant to be together. Everyone, including Charlie and Jacob, believe I am heart broken over Edward, they couldn't be more wrong. I found out a couple weeks of dating Edward that both Alice and Rosalie were not actually together with Jasper and Emmett. That shocked me to say the least and it sure as hell flooded my mind with fantasies. While I may have been dating Edward I was in fact in love with both of his sisters, Alice and Rosalie. God they were beautiful and all around amazing. Even Rosalie was amazing once you got past the ice queen façade. I couldn't help, but fall in love with them.

I'm sure Jasper figured it out that my feelings were more than sisterly love and the looks he would give me reassured me that he knew. Yet he never said anything to Edward. I think deep down he knew the truth that both Edward and I were never meant to be together. With Edward leaving me in the woods alone and lost just proved that notion correct. Bastard. Seriously who leaves a girl in the forest after breaking up with them? What a moron. He needs his head checked or smacked.

"BELLS"

Ugh what does he want now? Don't get me wrong I love Charlie, but I know he is going to convince me yet again that Jacob will accept me and love me for who I am. Suppose I should see what the old man wants.

"Yeah Ch… Dad?" I said coming into the kitchen where I found Jacob grinning like he just ate the canary.

"Well kiddo I just talked to Jacob here and he shall be taking you out on a date tonight so go get ready!" Said Charlie.

Really?! Who were they kidding? Just because Jacob asked my dad does not mean I will go out with him. Ew it's like dating my brother and I don't find Jacob attractive. I'm a lesbian. I know, how can I say that after dating Edward and the truth is, I wanted to get to know his sisters better. It may sound mean but I couldn't help myself. They are goddesses sent to earth.

"Who said anything about me agreeing to this date?" I asked Charlie and shit for brains Jacob.

They both seemed stunned that I would want to refuse a date with shit head. Seriously Charlie knows my secret and cannot comprehend my situation. Idiot.

"Just because shi… I mean Jacob here asked you first whether or not he can take me out on a date does not mean I will accept the date. I have no interest in dating you Jacob and the faster you come to terms with that the better. Because I will continue to turn down your advances and reject all your offers"

I swear I cracked a floor board on the stairs from stomping up them. Personally I don't give a shit if I did. What nerve they have to think I would go out with Jacob after telling both of them time and time again I was not interested.

**No Ones POV**

Charlie and Jacob were still in the kitchen after Bella stomped off up the stairs. They were both confused as to why she kept saying no. Jacob was sure that with Charlie telling her about the date that she would give in, but she didn't. She flat out rejected him. What did that stupid Cullen have that he did not.

Charlie on the other hand was relieved Bella has said no. He knew his daughter was a lesbian before she even knew it and that Cullen was simply a phase that she hoped would work. But it didn't. He knew that she could not love Cullen or Jacob for that matter because she just was not interested in either. Out of respect for Billy, Charlie agreed to this whole thing. Dumb move he thought.

Charlie knew Bella had been through enough. The change alone confirmed that. You see Charlie is not your ordinary police chief, no, he was a werecat, and has been for the last 300 years. Bella found out after the Cullens left. That alone triggered the change. This was also another reason why he did not want Bella to date Jacob. The boy was a shifter and would not be able to cope with the fact that Bella would be stronger and faster than he was and that didn't include the gifts Bella obtained.

As a werecat you not only are faster and stronger than a shifter and vampire combined, some are gifted with other talents. Charlie had been gifted with a lie detector. He could detect when someone was lying or being truthful, Bella on the other hand and many gifts. She was a true night shadow. She was one of the only werecats that could function without an alpha or pack. She was a lone wolf so to speak. Charlie had a pack that consisted of 4 of his deputies at the station and a teacher from forks high. They have been traveling together for a better part of 250 years. Bella just happened to be a product of a good night, but Charlie was not complaining he loved Bella.

Once Bella phased and gained her gift or gifts to be exact she began to learn what her capabilities were. Charlie knew that she would be powerful and she was. She was the ultimate creator. Bella's gift was to create and there were endless possibilities for creation.

Bella was pacing her room contemplating what to do. She was mad yet sad at the same time. She was made that Charlie and Jacob would do this, but sad because she missed her goddesses. Not taking a second to think about it Bella stormed back down stairs.

"I'm going out dad," yelled Bella from the front door with the beast's keys in her hand. She had to get away and go somewhere to just think. As she was pulling out and down the road she could see Jacob waving frantically for her to stop, but she simply pressed on the gas.

Bella didn't know where she was going. She just needed to leave and drive where ever the road took her. What she didn't expect was for the road to take her to the Cullen's mansion. All she could do was sit there and stare at the house. She just sat there and stared at the front door wishing that Esme would come to open it up and greet her with that warm motherly smile she was so accustomed to. Sadly the door stayed closed. Closing her eyes Bella thought back to all the times she went out with Alice and Rosalie much to Edwards dismay. Bella was pretty sure he knew her feelings towards them and didn't want anything to occur. Like that would happen what would two goddesses want with freak Bella thought while sitting there. When Bella finally opened her eyes she caught a light in the window of the house. Her heart rate increased and couldn't move.

**BELLA POV**

How could I not see the light? It was just above the door. Who could it be? I doubt it is Edward, but what if it's one of them. But why would they come back. I was a pet. Wasn't I?

I have to find out. I need to know. But I didn't want to scare whoever it was off so I masked my scent and silenced my heart beat. I loved being a werecat, or as Charlie calls it a night shadow.

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I bolted from the truck, quietly went through the front door without considering how it was unlocked, bolted up the stairs and stood still in front of the closed door with the glowing light behind it. Why would she be back? Surely it was not for me. I could hope though. God she is beautiful. If only she could see me for something more than a sister.

I opened the door only to be rendered speechless. There she stood. In all her glory and with only a towel covering her, God what I wouldn't give to lick every inch of her cold marble skin.

Oh GOD NO NOT NOW…FUUUCK…why now? Why did I have to come in? Now she will know. She will see the real me and leave me. Lets not even mention the other things she will reject me for but this. Oh god.

"BELLA"

"Hi…Alice."


	3. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUS **

Oh GOD NO NOT NOW…FUUUCK…why not why did I have to come in. now she will know. She will see the real me and leave me. Lets not even mention the other things she will reject me for but this. Oh god.

"BELLA"

"Hi…Alice."

**CHAPER 2**

**ALICE POV**

How did I not hear her? And still don't hear her or smell her for that matter.

Bella stood there in front of me. I can tell she is confused. I would be too.

I couldn't take leaving Bella behind I knew that we were meant for each other, but princess Edward claimed her as his. And she seemed happy to be with him. I did put up a fight and so did Rosalie. We both knew that we were destined for her and we could not figure out how that worked. I remember before leaving Rosalie and me talking about it out in the woods.

_Flashback_

"Rose I know you love her"

"Love who? Alice you are making no sense. Let's get out of here"

Rosalie started to get up and move about half way to the path I spoke up.

" I love her too".

Rose stopped dead in her tracks, turned around and stared at me. We didn't move for a while just stared at each other.

After that we had to hide our conversations from princess formally known as Edward. But we both agreed that we could love her equally and share what love she may return. If given the change.

_Flashback end_

As I stood there looking at Bella I noticed her confusion turn to something else. Something I had never seen on her face before. Could it be? No…but…wait what is that…

I stared at Bella with confusion. While she was giving me that look I noticed that tent in her pants. But that could not be. She was a girl and girls don't have that extra equipment. I wanted to be disgusted, but I found myself to be turned on. I could feel myself getting wet and feel as the juices leaked down my thigh, I could even smell my arousal.

I looked back into Bella's eyes and that's when I noticed them go completely black. I couldn't move. What had happened to Bella and why was that look turning me on even more. God I wanted her to throw me down and take me. I was so turned on.

As I continued to stand there Bella finally moved. Thinking she would move out the door I was surprised when she moved right up to me. I could smell her once again…strange…and her heart beat was back. But that look in her eyes never left…

**BELLA POV**

My instincts were taking over. I couldn't stop myself if I wanted to. I knew Alice was my mate I could feel, smell and taste it. She was meant to be mine…MINE! I could feel my inner cat growl at that thought.

I wanted to be disgusted with myself for my actions. Alice just stood there looking at me and I know she noticed the bulge in my pants. How could she not. What surprised me the most was that she did not run; in fact she was turned on. I could smell her from where I stood. I could feel myself being taken over by my inner werecat, she wanted to claim what was hers.

I walked right up to Alice and just started in her eyes. She looked worried, confused and turned on. Not being able to hold back any further I captured her lips with my own.

Fuuuck she tasted so good!

**ALICE POV**

As Bella moved in to kiss Alice, Alice was in heaven. Never did she dream that her mate would return her feelings after being with her brother, the princess. Alice could taste Bella on her lips and couldn't resist pushing her tongue to meet Bella's.

Next thing Alice knew was she was being shoved back and as she finally composed herself she watched as Bella, her mate bolted from the room and out of the house.


	4. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUS **

_Next thing Alice knew was she was being shoved back and as she finally composed herself she watched as Bella, her mate bolted from the room and out of the house. _

**CHAPTER 3**

**BELLA POV**

I ran, that's all I could do. I couldn't stand to see the disgust in her eyes when we would have had to confront my little problem, okay so it wasn't really little but still. I know I took the coward way out by bolting from her room, but I wouldn't be able to live knowing my mate rejected me and so before that could even happen and to save my heart from break I ran.

As soon as my feet hit the dirt I took off at a run that no normal human could keep up with, but then again I am not normal nor am I human.

I could feel Izzy clawing at her cage wanting to be let out to run off the paranoia I am currently feeling and so I open the cage door.

As soon as Izzy my inner cat knows she is free I can feel the shift begin. What only takes mere seconds feels like hours. If there had been a hiker in the woods they would have seen a tall dark haired girl being replaced by a snow-white leopard werecat with hypnotizing sky blue eyes, which contradicted with the term Night Shadow. What's the point of being a Night Shadow when I stick out like a sore thumb?

While Izzy liked being free from her confines she chose to allow me to lead. She never has to this point attempted to take over, even though I know one day she will make an appearance, but for now she is content to watch through my own eyes. While we are separate we are united as one. I decided to take the long way home. Around La Push and back towards the out skirts of Forks. I need to clear my head and mentally prepare myself for what's to come when Alice wants answers.

Out of the corner of my eye I see movement and that's when I hear the stampede of the La Push wolves. I wonder how they can sneak up on a vampire when they sound like a heard of elephants. I know I am on their 'territory' but they have no claims to the land when it comes to animal nature and Izzy finds this chase to be highly amusing. I decide to stop to see what these puppies want. I only hope they would stop and think before reacting, although with their temper problems I highly doubt that and Izzy was itching for a fight.

Standing there in the middle of the forest I see two wolves, and I use that term lightly they are nothing but over grown guard dogs, growling at me. I can sense three more behind me and I know the two in front of me are there to distract me. Maybe Izzy will get to have some fun before going home. Without warning the three wolves behind me pounce and I all but move over to the left three feet. I do not think they took to kindly to me laughing at them, which sounded like a cross between purring and roaring. Once they gained their footing all five wolves attacked which I must admit was sloppy and disorganized. They fought without thought and went for the most obvious shots. I again wondered how they could defeat a vampire. They must have been some pretty dense vampires to be lit up like a Christmas tree by these idiots.

While the wolves were panting and contemplating their next move I simply lay down and waited. The wolves simply growled louder at me when they realized I was playing with them. They were beyond angry. I watched as the five wolves got into position and I was ready for their so-called attack.

"STOP"

I looked to the right of the wolves seeing a Native man in shorts looking at me with anger and a hint of interest. The five wolves continued to growl, but could do nothing with the weight of their alphas command. That's when the Native man spoke to me.

"My Name is Sam. And you are on our land, I command you to leave at once."

I couldn't help it I laughed out right at this man. Who does he think he is? Yes this was his peoples land, but he did not own it nor did his people. Mother nature did and she is my mother and I shall roam free across her land that she has given to me.

"Are you laughing at me?" Said Sam after I had settled down.

I simply stared at him.

"You should not be laughing at the man who has the power to let his wolves finish the job they had started shifter. You should be thanking me for stopping my pack mates from killing you" he yelled.

I continued to stare at him. Did he not watch the same fight as me? Because I know damn well that these pups were no match for me and couldn't even give me a good work out. Without a second thought and beginning to bore of this conversation I stood up and turned to leave. I could feel the anger radiating from the alpha, but I all but disappeared from view.

**SAM POV**

I heard the howls from the boys and shifted right away.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Sam we are chasing a white snow leopard" said Paul

"You howled for that. Leave the poor animal alone and patrol the reservation"

"But Sam this is no ordinary leopard. Its bigger then me"

I shifted and ran as fast as I could to where my five pack mates had the leopard and I arrived just as they were about to attack it and shifted back.

"STOP" I yelled watched at all five wolves halt in movement.

I looked towards the leopard and was shocked to see that Paul had been right, that this leopard was no ordinary leopard.

"My Name is Sam. And you are on our land, I command you to leave at once."

What is that sound coming for this thing? It sounds like it's laughing at me. What the hell?

"Are you laughing at me?" I all but screamed at this thing. "You should not be laughing at the man who has the power to let his wolves finish the job they had started shifter. You should be thanking me for stopping my pack mates from killing you".

I watched as this cat looked me straight in the eye and turned to leave. I felt myself start to shake from anger. The anger finally consumed me and I shifted into my wolf and went towards the turned leopard to attack when it all but disappeared from view. One moment it was walking away and the next it vanished into thin air. Something was going on and I needed to find out what.


	5. Chapter 4

**PREVIOUS**

_I watched as this cat looked me straight in the eye and turned to leave. I felt myself start to shake from anger. The anger finally consumed me and I shifted into my wolf and went towards the turned leopard to attack when it all but disappeared from view. One moment it was walking away and the next it vanished into thin air. Something was going on and I needed to find out what. _

**CHAPTER 4**

**ALICE POV**

"FUCK" I yelled. How could I let her just walk out? Better yet how come I did not catch up with her when she left. As soon as I heard the front door slam I bolted down the steps and out the door, but she was gone. I couldn't even smell her scent trail.

I went back to my room and heard my phone go off.

_Where are you? –R_

_Forks –A _

_The family is not going to be happy you went back you know. They are worried about you, but you know Eddie will be pissed you disobeyed him. –R _

_Fuck Eddie, he is not our coven leader and if me being in Forks means I have to denounce my position in the coven then so be it –A _

_Ali I didn't mean to get you upset I just wanted to give you a heads up. Is she really worth it to you? –R _

_Rose you know she is and if it weren't for the others you would be here right beside me claiming what is ours –A _

_I know Ali, but how can we both be mates to one little human girl? –R_

_Rose she is anything but little! –A_

_Huh? –R_

_Trust me sneak out of the house and come back to Forks or say you are going on a weeklong shopping trip. There is something going on and I think we may like it! –A _

No reply.

I guess she doesn't know what to do. Too bad she would be surprised of the news I have found out. That still leaves the scent or lack there of.

**BELLA POV**

The portal that I walked through leads me just outside of my house at the entrance of the forest. Stupid mutts. I got bored one day and wanted to go to a hot beach with no rain and imagined a tunnel leading me there. When I looked up from my bed there in the middle of my room was a tunnel and I could see and smell the ocean. So instead of dealing with those pups I imagined my house.

There goes my time to just think and run without a care in the world. I wonder when Alice will show up. Lets face it she will want me to answer the questions I have been hiding from my whole life.

I'm not sure I am ready.

I can see my dad on the porch waiting for me. I wonder why. Usually he is watching TV. As I am walking towards the house I can see he is worried and stressed. Something big must have happened.

"Bells"

"Yeah dad."

"We need to talk"

Shit this cannot be good. Usually when someone says we need to talk it ends badly, like Edward leaving me and taking his whole family. What have I done wrong for all this shit to keep happening to me. First fuckward leaves me in the woods, then I swift into a giant flea ball, and then I find out my dad is also like me but at the same time isn't. What way could the world screw me? Wasn't it bad enough I was born with both male and female parts, nooo, I had to also be a werecat. Fuck my life.

"Bells, there is no easy way for me to say this and I know so far things have been really hard on you and for me to add to your plate is not something I wish to do, but I'm afraid I have too" Charlie said in almost a whisper.

Ok here it comes…wait for it…

"Bells, because you are a Night Shadow you will transform once again. The leopard part of you is simply the werecat presence, the Night Shadow presence has yet to present itself to you in a physical form"

huh…

Charlie continued on.

"I believe you have already met your Night Shadow form spiritually"

I gasped.

"Izzy"

Thank god for Charlie's super hearing or else he would not have heard me. I looked up and saw Charlie nod his head in confirmation. Izzy wasn't floating in the back ground because she was content; she was floating in the background because she had nowhere to go.

Still focused on Charlie I asked the million-dollar question.

"When will she take form?"

Charlie sighed and started to pace the floor in front of me.

"I was hoping that this would not happen, but that's because I'm a parent who doesn't want to see their child as anything but a child." He stopped pacing and looked right at me. "The first time you mate with your mates Night Shadow will want control. She will rattle her cage and demand a claim. It's through those two claims that you will be complete. Izzy as you call her will be able to choose a physical form. I have heard many legends of the forms Night Shadows take from lion to dragon. Izzy will choose her form at the first full moon after your claims".

Wow that is a lot to take in…wait a minute did he say mates, as in two? What the hell?

"Wait one minute dad. Are you telling me I will have two mates?"

The simplest answer he could give me was a yes. I am now destined to be mated to two people. How the hell will that work out?


	6. Chapter 5

**PREVIOUS **

Wow that is a lot to take in…wait a minute did he say mates, as in two? What the hell?

"Wait one minute dad. Are you telling me I will have two mates?"

The simplest answer he could give me was a nod of his head. Well, looks like I am now destined to be mated to two people. How the hell will that work out?

**CHAPTER 5**

**ROSALIE POV**

I could hear Edward pacing his room. I know he is pissed with Alice, but that is only because she left and didn't say where she was going. I don't get who died and made him god. As I said this I could hear Edward growl. _Oh fuck off and get out of my head. If you don't like what I think then stay out of my head. Asshole._

Jumping from my window in our Connecticut house I raced towards the forest and towards my waterfall. I know I can go there and think and not worry about anyone. There is only one-way in and I would hear them before they knew I was there.

I kept going back to the discussion I had with Alice this morning. I know I can feel a pull to Forks and I know where the pull is coming from, but what about Alice? She feels the same as me. I could never take away something that would make the pixie happy, but what about my happiness? Sure Emmett makes me happy, but we both know we are not meant to be. For a time yes we were there for each other and now it looks as if our paths are headed in different directions.

_**SNAP**_

My head snaps towards the entrance of my waterfall and not two seconds later Emmett emerges from the brush.

"Ugh Emmett I left the house to escape everyone, not to be followed" I sighed. While I do love him still I just wanted to be left alone.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked.

"What does it look like.." I started but Emmett cut me off.

"I don't meant like that Rose, I mean what are you still doing in Connecticut?" Emmett said while sitting down beside me.

"I…"

"Rose we both know your heart isn't here, its back in Forks. I may be the joker of the family, but I know you too well to know that when we left Forks a part of you stayed behind and her name is Bella" He said while placing an assuring hand on my shoulder.

"When did you become so wise" I joked.

Emmett then forced me to face him and said "Rose don't do this to yourself. Don't let the golden boy inside pacing allow you to pass up on the best thing that could ever happen to you. I want to see you happy, and if that means going back to get your girl then so be it, mind you the hot lesbian sex doesn't hurt either…OUCH…what the hell Rosie why did you hit me?".

I couldn't help it I started to laugh.

"In all seriousness Rose I think you should go get what you want. For once in your life do something for yourself and stop worrying about the family. You know I will always be there for you and just so you know so will Jasper. Who do you think noticed your feelings to begin with?" Emmett said looking at me with concern and love.

"Jasper knows?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Jazz man knows. And he wants what I want, which is you happy. You may not be blood twins, but you still are his sister in every way" He explained.

If I could cry I would be right now. I sat there with tears threatening to fall that I knew would never fall. I don't know what to think or what to do. No that's I lie. I know what I want to do, but I don't know if I have the courage to do it.

"How do I get out of here Emmett and back to Forks?" I asked.

"Rosie, Rosie Rosie, looks like its time to celebrate our anniversary!" Emmett exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 6

**PREVIOUS**

"How do I get out of here Emmett and back to Forks?" I asked.

"Rosie, Rosie Rosie, looks like its time to celebrate our anniversary early this year!" Emmett exclaimed.

**CHAPTER 6**

**BELLA POV**

Two Mates?

I couldn't believe this. How did I get dealt this hand? Unfortunately I have no time to dwell on this, because Billy and Jacob were coming over to watch a game with Charlie and I know Jacob will want to talk with me.

Why can't I just have a normal Saturday?

**_Knock knock knock_**

Ugh here they are. I can already smell Jacob. Deciding not to prolong this get together I head down the stairs and sure enough Jacob is staring at me.

Creepy much.

"BELLA!" Screams Jacob.

"Jesus Jacob I can hear you just fine why are you yelling" I respond.

"Hey Bells, feel like getting your old man a beer and some snacks for the game?" pleads my dad with his puppy dogface. I don't have the heart to tell him he looks constipated when he does that.

"Sure thing dad" I respond while heading to the kitchen. I can hear Jacob following me and I know he wants to have a conversation. Okay normal Saturday today would be a great day to show up….please?...ugh...fuck

"Hey Bella, can we umm…talk?" Jacob stutters out.

"What did u want to talk about Jake?"

I can see him gathering his words, but I don't even think he knows what he wants to say. And while I may know about the shifters he seems to think I don't know them well enough.

"Bella, I just want you to give me a chance. I know we can be perfect together. We are meant to be. I can feel it, and if you would stop and think for a moment you would see that I am right, that you do love me and want to see where things can go!"

I sigh "Jake I know you want more than to be friends, but that is all I am offering. I know you want more, but what happens when you imprint? Then what?" I counter back.

"That won't happen Bella, I would never leave you like he did"

I can see the cockiness in his eyes thinking he has won me over. How many more times can I reject this guy?

"Jake tell me, how well did that work out for Sam? How do you think Leah felt being left because Sam couldn't fight the imprint? And before you even say it, you will imprint and you won't be able to stay away from her".

"Bella, I'm not him," Jake says.

"You know what Jake, I am so sick of being nice. I am sick and tired of people telling me what I should do with my life and where I belong. I don't give a shit if you won't leave me like Edward did because I wouldn't care either way. I don't love you and I don't harbor any romantic feelings towards you. I have tried to be nice and I have tried to let you down easy, but clearly your animal mind has one thing on its brain and that's your dick. I will only tell you this one more time and if you don't leave me alone I will not be held responsible for my actions," I practically yell to him.

I take a moment to breath before continuing.

"Jake, I do not love you, I have never loved you as more than a brother and even now that is fading by this constant love intervention you continue to ambush me with. I will never be in any kind of romantic relationship with you EVER. I was also never in love with Edward, I was in love with his sisters". I feel like this invisible weight has been lifted off my shoulders, but I can see the anger rise in Jake and the shaking begin to happen.

Next thing I know I am up against the wall with a very angry Jake staring down at me.

"I don't care what you say Bella, and I will not say it again. You are MINE, and you better get used to it because I am no longer taking no for an answer" Jake seethed out.

I was frozen in place. I have never seen Jake like this and I didn't know how to react or what to do, but thank god for my dad because the next second all I see is Jakes eyes go wide at the feel of Charlie's hand gun against his temple.

Go Dad!

"Boy you better get your hands off my daughter before I make you. I have had enough of this and you will respect my daughter's wishes. Right now I am thankful my daughter knows better then to get with a piss ant like you who has no respect for women, you boy are no better then Cullen" yelled my dad.

I could tell my dad was furious and it was taking everything in him not to phase and beat the shit out of Jacob.

Just then Billy came rolling into the kitchen to see what was happening and just from the look he was giving Jacob you could tell he was not happy.

"Jacob Black you better get your hands off that girl or I will let Charlie do it for me" yelled Billy.

The pure rage steaming off Billy was insane. He looked like he was going to phase, but he couldn't….right?

Just as I was thinking this Jacob let me go, but Billy he…

Holy Shit…


	8. Chapter 7

**PREVIOUS **

The pure rage steaming off Billy was insane. He looked like he was going to phase, but he couldn't….right?

Just as I was thinking this Jacob let me go, but Billy he…

Holy Shit…

**CHAPTER 7**

**BELLA POV**

I couldn't believe it. One minute Billy is sitting there and the next minute there is a silver and black wolf snarling at Jacob. I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't know whether to be scared or proud.

I looked to Charlie and I noticed that he wasn't shocked like Jacob and I, but he was radiating pride and acceptance. Like my father, Billy was emitting very strong alpha presence and the way Jacob was cowering under his father's gaze you could tell he knew as well.

I don't know what transpired between Billy and Jacob, but Jacob lowered his gaze in submission and quietly left our home. I turned to look at Billy and was shocked to see a naked Billy standing in my kitchen. I know one would think I should be shocked he was naked, but I was more shocked at the fact that Billy was standing. I now could understand why my father was so proud of Billy.

Billy looked to me and started to talk. "Bella, I know this comes to a great shock to you, but I wanted to apologize to you on behalf of my son. I know you deserve an apology from him and you will, but I wanted to extend it. Also, I know you are the were-leopard the pack had seen and I am glad you showed those pups they are not as tough as they seem. If I had been in your shoes I would have sent those boys home on stretchers."

I couldn't help it, I laughed at what Billy had said about the boys and his only reply was to smile at me and then turned to Charlie and said, "Chief, I will see you on our weekly meetings" then proceeded to head out the door.

I turned to look at Charlie and I could tell that Billy knew all about us and me for a long while. Just what else was Charlie keeping from me?

**ROSALIE POV**

When Emmett and myself got back to the house only Jasper was home. Thank god, I didn't want to have to deal with Eddie nor did I want him snooping into my mind about my plans to come. First thing I did when I walked into the door was go to find Jasper. I had to talk to him, to find out what was going on with my feelings and me. Sure enough I found Jasper in his library.

"Jasper?"

"What can I do for you Rose, and why do I feel hint of fear coming off of you?" he replied.

I knew I couldn't keep anything from him.

"Jasper, are you really okay with the whole thing with Alice, Bella and myself?" I didn't know if I could stand to hear his response, I was scared.

"Rose, I completely understand and I won't stand in the way of mates, even if one of them is my ex-wife. I love you and I will always love Alice, but we always knew we were not meant to be. We stayed together because we were lonely and needed someone to lean on. Who do you think pushed Alice in the right direction? I was waiting on you to accept what you did not want to see".

"You know Jasper this family does not give you enough credit. I hope one day you find your mate". Jasper at that moment just looked sad. "Jasper you found her didn't you?".

"Yeah Rose I did, but it's a him". I could barely hear him, but I did. I knew right away what was wrong. He didn't have to tell me. I knew.

"Jasper, all you can do is wait and hope he realizes what he is missing. There will come a day when he turns around and realizes that the best thing that could happen to him has walked away. At that point he will come running to you…Just make sure you give him a little bit of hell for making you wait!" I replied laughing.

Even with Jaspers mood drop he did laugh and guaranteed me that his mate will pay to some extent.

I left Jasper in his library and made my way to my room. I had to pack. I had a mate to find and beg to give me a chance to show her how we were meant to be, Alice included.


End file.
